The present invention relates to a modular wheel suspension for vehicles.
There are numerous modular wheel suspensions for vehicles in existence. However, in certain of these suspensions the wheels on opposite sides of the vehicle were linked by a common axle, that is, they were not independently suspended. Furthermore, insofar as known, modular suspensions did not have convenient toe-in and camber adjustments nor could they be adjusted for height relative to the frame of the vehicle on which they were mounted.